


(SJ)  夜雨

by richmilkcandy



Series: 潤物無聲 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: SJ / JS 虹組無差架空，歌曲衍生，是《溫柔》的後續，就是預告過的破鏡重圓篇。一句話簡介：或者，要到你將愛釀成醇酒，時機先至熟透。衍生自てもでもの涙（AKB48，チームB 3rd Stage「パジャマドライブ」，2013）。





	(SJ)  夜雨

松本討厭下雨。

因為每當下雨他都會做夢——古怪的、不可理喻的夢。

今天又下雨了，是一場銀色紗幕般輕飄飄的雨。

松本又做起了令人迷惑不解的怪夢。四周一片黑暗，有人側躺在床上，松本就躺在夢中人的對面，看到對方圓滾滾的大眼睛反映著手機上閃爍不定的光，睜著睜著就瞇了起來，漸漸的閉上了，未關機的手機滑落在枕畔。窗外是淅淅瀝瀝的雨。就著手機的熒光，松本的視線描繪著眼前人柔軟的面頰、圓圓的鼻頭、豐潤的唇瓣，循環往復。明明這麼多年了，夢裡夢外總會見到的臉，怎麼就看不厭呢？直至手機的屏幕熄滅，松本也合上了雙眼。

鈴鈴鈴……

松本蜷縮在被窩裏，企圖用被子逃避糾纏不清的鬧鐘。明明昨晚的夢還不錯，可是只覺眼瞼才合上就天亮了，好時光短暫得叫人苦惱。

可是曾經的夢境是苦澀無力的，像浸沉在雨中的悲劇電影。窗外同樣是白紗般的細雨，松本同樣在凌亂的夢中，置身同樣在燈光昏暗的房間裏，面前是同樣的人——面前的人閉著眼瞼，指間挾著香煙，微弱的火光隨著對方手上的動作，映紅了對方尖尖的下巴，又照亮了滿瀉的煙灰缸。漫長的夜，就在一支接一支的香煙中流逝。松本想搶過毒害身體的煙，想把煙灰缸摔到地上，想一把抱緊夢中人然後哭叫說對不起其實我真的喜歡你，可是他做不到，他被禁錮在夢中，無法走近也無法逃離，只能在對方的半臂之遙，被迫沉默地觀看著，那一點微光伴隨窗外的雨聲潺潺，就交織成了無眠的夜，那個季節那些彷彿永無止盡的雨夜。

松本後來想這些夢就是囚室。綿密的雨就是鎖鏈，也是案發當天，自己誤殺掉兩人之間的感情時，無可否認的環境證據。他的心就是法官，把自己圈禁在自我懲罰的獄中，他太清楚自己是罪魁禍首，而罪犯大約都要承受這種罪惡感。

為了逃避這種不可理喻的怪夢，松本開始流連酒局，不願歸宿，早上總是不願利落地起床，看起來就滿身是刺。然而逃獄並無法令他解脫，不過把刑期無止盡的增加下去而已，因為他就是自己的辯才無礙的主控官、公正不阿的法官、看管犯人的獄卒、追緝逃犯的警察。一人分飾多角，也難怪會筋疲力盡。

然而時間再冷酷無情，卻不會厚此薄彼，對所有人都一視同仁。所以松本的刑期就在歲月中流逝，雨中的夢由幽暗的黑白映畫日漸添上彩色，間或會看到歡聲笑語，孤獨的囚禁，竟也似追看連續劇般有滋有味了起來。他想，當有一天夢中人找到幸福，自己就可以從夢中得到假釋了吧？這樣一想，竟然生出多少不捨。

昨晚這樣平穩溫和的夢境教松本留戀，甚至令他有點愛上雨天的錯覺了。

「來看看今天的衣裝吧。」一走進準備室，松本就大聲自言自語。二宮笑著接話：「哦呀，今天J心情不錯？」松本墨鏡後的眼不由自主眨了幾下，回道：「沒有呀，一直都這樣。」二宮當然不會輕易放過松本，只說：「真的嗎？那我們的日常可不就是美滿甲天下了嗎。可以天天看到J的笑容，嵐真是世上最幸福的組合呢⋯⋯」

談笑間，櫻井一邊揉著脖子一邊走進來，相葉看見就笑問：「翔醬怎麼了？扭到脖子了？」櫻井有點不好意思，回道：「對啦，昨晚睡姿沒調好就不小心睡著了，所以說睡前真不應玩手機。」相葉咭咭咭地笑起來：「幸好今天不用攀牆呢……」

二人的對話傳入松本的耳中，玩手機不小心睡著了嗎？唔……要準備幾塊風濕膏藥貼呢……忽然想起自己昨晚的夢，一個詭異的念頭閃過，松本甩甩頭，把超乎現實的想法甩到一邊去。

隔天正好是演唱會，趁著四下無人，松本把裝著膏貼的紙盒放到櫻井的位子，就回到自己演唱會前的固定動作，默默地吃著好消化的午餐。一邊吃，一邊卻忍不住想：夢中看到的，不會是真的吧？要是真的，自己豈不是有超能力了嗎？不不不，只能在雨天在夢中看到世上云云眾生其中之一，要是可以穿牆過壁、隔空取物就算了，這樣動又動不了只能看著，算哪門子的超能力啊。這樣的超能力該叫甚麼？預知夢？不對，不是預知，是實時的。唔，夢會？可是嚴格而言他和櫻井並沒有「會面」，只他一廂情願地偷窺人家而已……透視？可是他感覺自己有身體啊，雖然他伸手也碰不到任何東西，也無法離開櫻井的視綫範圍啦。靈魂出竅？這就比較像了，真是限制十足的靈魂出竅啊……

不，不對，他在想甚麼？世上哪有甚麼鬼超能力啊，就算有都不會出現在自己一介凡人身上吧！

「超能力嗎⋯⋯」松本又不小心把心中所想講出口了。

「甚麼超能力？」後面傳來櫻井的聲音。

「喔，喔喔，早啊，翔桑！」松本一嚇，差點把筷子都掉了。

「早安啊……」櫻井看看牆上的掛鐘，半帶疑惑問：「松潤今天改了固定路線嗎？好像之前沒有在這個時間看到你？」

「唔？對啊！今天吃太久了！我要去鍛練了！再見翔桑，你慢慢吃。」怱怱搞定碗裡的食物，松本急想找回自己的步伐。

有時候天總不從人願，松本想著下雨的話，他就要驗證一下那個想法，看看夢中的事和現實有多少關係，但就連續幾天晴空萬里，風停雨歇。

到差不多該忘記了，又突如其來的灑下一場大雨。松本迷迷茫茫的入了夢，夢中的櫻井剪了頭髮，瀏海短短的，露出了圓滿的額頭、清爽的眉峰，松本偷偷想，大概只是自己的小小願望吧，想翔桑有這樣爽朗的髮型，才日有所思，夜有所夢。直到第二天，櫻井在後台抱怨昨天髮型師大刀闊斧剪太多，搞得自己腦門涼颼颼的。松本真嚇呆了，一下子才驚覺，原來真的是真的，自己可以在雨夜夢中看到翔桑，真的是好適合瘋狂粉絲的超能力——是上天都知道他想做無孔不入的stalker嗎？

「翔醬終於厭倦了偶像業，想改行當和尚嗎？」二宮假裝著滿懷感觸，擦擦沒有淚痕的眼眶，後面配襯著大野相葉的笑聲二重奏。

櫻井看看松本的呆滯表情，有點不好意思地搓搓額前短短的髮尖，扭頭道：「才不是呢！除非嵐要集體改走和尚路線，否則我是不可能改行的！啊啊，要多久才能長回來啊……」 

松本想，自己從來沒發現夢裡看見的是現實，都是櫻井的錯。因為在一開始他們剛回到隊友的關係，這樣的夢就開始伴隨著雨出現了，但夢中的櫻井和現實的櫻井就如正反兩極——夢中人雙目無神，伴著窗外沙沙的雨聲，有一口沒有一口地吸著煙，至到深夜；日間見面時卻總是精神十足，他真的以為那從不間斷借著二宮的手送出的薄荷糖真的效用如神。松本心中一顫，如果是真的，那當年櫻井豈不是一個人過了好多個無眠的雨夜？

想到這裡，松本忍不住咬住了下唇，看向了讀著報的櫻井，偏偏巧合地櫻井又抬起眼來，視線正好撞在一起。櫻井有點不自在地理理瀏海，問道：「怎麼了？」松本一時語塞，慌亂之間只好講：「翔桑這樣的髮型，很清爽，很好看啊。」說完之後又滿臉飛紅，心中抱怨自己在講甚麼啊。櫻井也不遑多讓，呆呆的的回道：「⋯⋯是嗎？」又摸摸髮尖。兩人一時無言。

雖然說雨夜的夢不是夢，可日子依舊要過，也並不會有甚麼天翻地覆的改變。松本以為自己是這樣想的。直至他習慣了在超市，一邊逛一邊想著翔桑今個星期酒局這麼多，大學同學會、中學同學會、後輩組成的大哥會、夜會合作夥伴的聚會，應該吃點甚麼呢？護肝的話，咖啡、茶、西柚、藍莓……還有甚麼呢？一邊算著兩人下次碰面的日期，一邊把貨品放入籃子裡——藍莓護眼素、靈芝護肝寶、鈣片、葡萄糖胺。到差點把腎寶都放了進購物車，松本才驚醒，臨崖勒馬，把腎寶放回原位，怱怱付錢回家去。

樸素的盒子依舊是不聲不響放在固定位置上，內容卻日漸豐富多彩。

今天是雨天。松本微微笑，手機上剛好生田傳來信息，是聚會的邀請，松本想了想，也就找到了理由——喝酒不利減肥，最近要好好鍛練休息，為演唱會保持最佳狀態——馬上回絕了生田，早早喝完睡前酒，心滿意足地躺上床睡覺。

細雨敲窗、燭火映眸，精心雕琢的法式蘋果撻在恰到好處的時機送上，餐桌兩邊的兩人笑聲不斷，氣氛融洽，女主角相貌可人氣質大方，輕笑時自然流露，開懷卻不失優雅，男主角呢？談笑風生、妙語如珠，歡聲笑語中，享受過甜品，細品完咖啡，完結時櫻井當然風度翩翩，打著傘先目送女友離開。

啊，大概腎寶還是應該送的，早知就不要跳過腎寶了——松本莫名其妙的只想到這個。肯定有更急切更重要更有意義的事情要想吧？「自己最喜歡的人也有喜歡的人了」、「不小心看到翔桑的秘密了」、「翔桑不愧是最好的翔桑，配得上翔桑的人都是這麼出色的人呢」、「翔桑找到幸福的話這種夢是不是就會消失了呢？」——這麼多這麼多，怎麼霎時間腦中冒出來的只有腎寶甚麼的呢？

不為人知的夢中，赤坂二丁目的街角，細碎的雨絲落在櫻井的傘上匯聚成凌亂的水痕，卻穿透松本的幻影沾濕了地面，櫻井默默撐著傘凝視路燈下的紫陽花，松本在半步外凝視著沉思的櫻井，各自想著各自的心事，櫻井終於抬手揉了揉眼眶，松本也抬手揉了揉臉頰，大概是錯覺吧？怎麼覺得指尖彷彿有點濕意呢？櫻井回頭，穿過了不存在的松本，走向夜雨淋漓的長街。

松本想：自己果然是喜歡不了雨天呢。

松本後來還是買了腎寶，又添了其他一堆營養品做埋伏，滿滿的裝了一盒子。

到了錄影日，正要想平時一樣趁無人放在櫻井的枱面，一推門卻見到櫻井坐在位子上，來不及收起手上的盒子，慌張起來，此地無銀三百兩，說了一句：「這個……這個甚麼都不是……」

櫻井卻心不在焉，回道：「甚麼不是甚麼？」

「噢……沒甚麼。」松本摸摸鼻子，盡量自然地走回自己的位置。

陷入沉寂一會，櫻井忽然道：「松……本君，錄影後有空嗎？一起喝一杯如何？」

松本震驚，單獨見面喝酒甚麼的，是那年大雨以來未有過的事——心念電轉，終於來了嗎？要講女朋友的事？要我不要再送東西？——強裝鎮定，回道：「好啊。」

櫻井清清嗓子，手上的報紙擋住表情，說：「嗯，等下把地址傳給你。」

好不容易熬過了一天的錄影，松本下了由經紀人駕駛的車，說：「晚上不用來接了，我會自己叫的士，今天辛苦啦！」冒著微雨走進酒吧。

櫻井已在包廂裡面，一看他來到，說：「來啦？我先幫你叫了檸檬汽泡酒和煙燻芝士，不合口味的話就再叫點別的？」

開局很好，松本想：要說果然是一起走過二十年的人嗎？翔桑的選擇如此完美，店是自己喜歡的店，酒是自己喜歡的酒，下酒菜也是自己喜歡的下酒菜。

可是之後的事就不那麼盡如人意了——

「那些盒子，我一直知道。如果這樣都是因為那時候的愧疚，我想過了這麼多日子也是可以走出過去了吧？松本君，我不希望你被過去束縛住……」

「不，不對，才不是甚麼愧疚呢。」

「不是愧疚，那是甚麼？習慣？抑或是……」

「不，那對翔桑造成困擾了嗎？如果是的話我會放棄的。」

「不，不是困擾，二十年來都很感謝和感動，你這樣體貼入微關心我。只是，只是我不想松本君你被困在舊日的事情裡，不能踏出新的一步。」

「不對，我沒有……」

說到後來，松本根本不知道自己在說甚麼，因為他沒辦法對櫻井說出口，說出那些關心之舉，並不是出自甚麼愧疚，而是因為他從來都喜歡他而已。

同一話題繞來繞去，對話並沒有找到出口，也許這一晚稱得上不歡而散。

後來天氣放晴好多日，松本看到街角的紫陽花都曬得蔫蔫的，像他一樣沒精打彩，連櫻井還是收了他的盒子，都無法讓他打起起精神來。

等了好久好久，才等到轟隆炸下的雷聲，領著久未露面的雨，狠狠地攻佔了東京，松本默默思量，大概經了這一場雨，那些乾枯的紫陽花，都要零落輾作塵了吧。

松本躺下的時候還在想今天在夢中不想看到翔桑，如果是和女友約會該怎麼辦。到真正入了夢，卻想寧願翔桑好好的和人約會了——在他的夢中，翔桑翻出了藥，正要放入口時，手一抖掉落地上，蹲下來沒撿到藥，就腿一軟坐倒，昏昏沉沉合了眼。

松本是驚醒過來的，馬上傳了兩個訊息給櫻井，然後又聯絡了櫻井的經理人田中，說著：「翔桑平時工作和我聯絡都會客客氣氣地，像『抱歉，工作關係需要關機了，請容我稍後再作聯絡』之類，今天這樣突然失去聯絡一定不妥。」經理人猶豫不決，他甚至說出了：「我和你一起去，翔桑生氣的話我來承擔！」才一起衝上了櫻井家。

廚房中發現了病得迷迷糊糊的櫻井，把經理人田中嚇壞了，幸好見有人來櫻井倒是睜開了眼，松本馬上餵他吃了藥，和經理人扶他上床，用綿被把人裹得密密實實，貼了退熱膠布，才鬆了一口氣。

半夜櫻井睜開眼，看到松本倚著床沿，合著眼，自己捉住了松本的手，想著自己應該放開，又不想放開。窗外大雨滂沱，屋內卻一室溫馨。

過了好一陣子，櫻井終於忍不住咳嗽了一聲，就驚醒了松本。

「醒了？覺得怎麼樣？」松本馬上道。

「還好。」櫻井聲音有點沙啞。

「想喝水嗎？田中剛才跑了一趟買了藥，也買了粥，想吃的話吃一點？」松本想了想，續道：「我讓田中先回去了，他也辛苦一天了。」

「不用了，我明天再謝謝田中。」

「嗯……」松本尷尬地說：「那我也走了？」

「不可以多留一會嗎？」櫻井不願鬆手。

「欸？當然……可以。」

「謝謝你。」櫻井語調黏黏的，沒有一點平常口齒伶俐的影子，問：「這一次你這麼緊張衝了上來，又陪了我一晚，也是因為歉疚嗎？」

「不是！我不是說過了嗎？那些從不是歉意！」松本氣得站起來了，手上不敢用力也掙扎了一下，卻沒能脫開櫻井的掌握。

「好好，我明白了，不是歉意。那之前的話，好好想過了嗎？」

「翔桑……」看著病弱的櫻井，松本想自己或遲或早總會答應他的，只好氣餒道：「我知道了，我不會在在意以往的事了，要讓回憶成為回憶，走向未來，對吧？」

櫻井點頭，笑了。

松本又掙了掙，櫻井的手反而愈攥愈緊。

「然後，既然我們都是大人了，也可以自由地做喜歡的事了吧？」櫻井說得有氣無力：「我是說，松醬，我想重新追求你。」

「翔桑？」松本慌了，問：「你是不是燒壞腦子了？要進醫院嗎？」

櫻井苦笑：「才沒有，我知道我是櫻井翔，知道你是松本潤，也知道自己剛才對你說了甚麼——櫻井翔想重新追求松本潤。」一邊眨著水汪汪的大眼睛，顯得無辜又可憐，續道：「而且我只是小小發燒，吃了藥感覺好多了。」

松本呆呆收回了探向病人額頭的手，坐了在床邊，低頭思量了一會，才回道：「不要。我不想翔桑追我。」

「噢……那我知道了……對不……」

櫻井一語未完，松本馬上截住他的話：「因為這次總該輪到我追求翔桑了吧？」

「唔？甚麼？」

松本微笑看著一臉懵的櫻井，心道：還說沒事呢，這不是變笨了嗎？

不禁伸手理理櫻井的髮絲，又把綿被拉高蓋得密密實實一絲風都不漏，道：「翔桑快睡覺。我去做粥。海鮮粥好不好？起來就可以吃了。」

「欸？嗯？那……謝謝你？」

＊

後日談

颱風日，街上雨橫風狂、電閃雷鳴，最適合的約會節目就是在家看影碟了。

櫻井偷偷瞄瞄身邊淚盈於睫的松本，心道：這電影情節有這麼感人嗎？卻順手遞上一盒紙巾，又把二人蓋著的薄被拉好，挨近了松本一點。

「松醬，有個問題我一直不知道該不該問。」

松本眼眶紅紅的，淚珠掛在長長的眼睫，聲音還有點哽咽：「甚麼？」

「那個啥，為甚麼你會送我腎寶呢？就是之前那個盒子裡的。」其實櫻井還有許多疑惑，但來日方長，他想，就留待後日慢慢來好了。

松本還浸沉在電影的餘韻中，一時之間莫名其妙，到想清楚了來龍去脈，才滿面飛紅，道：「沒甚麼意思，就……對，特價，算是店家送的……」

「甚麼嘛，原來是贈品……」櫻井終於黏黏糊糊地湊到了松本身上，委委屈屈地說：「枉我還乖乖吃了呢。」一邊毫不猶豫地吻上了戀人通紅的耳尖。

如果在颱風天，除了在家看影碟，也許還有另外一種約會節目，最適合戀愛中的兩人了。

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords：  
> 雨  
> 紫陽花  
> 從零開始  
> 歌詞：http://mojim.com/usy106732x44x11.htm
> 
> 一點碎碎念：  
> 先補充一句，簡介是陳奕迅《葡萄成熟時》的一句，作詞的是黃偉文。  
> 嘗試加入一點特殊設定去寫，但似乎有點失衡，應該讓他們多談一陣戀愛的。  
> 另外，真是不太懂怎樣寫好續篇，感覺縛手縛腳的，寫過這一篇看回《涓滴》（也算是續篇？），居然覺得寫得不錯，突然又喜歡多了。  
> 總之，下一篇墮入愛河篇，是前傳，希望會比續篇手順一點吧。


End file.
